


Kiss the Sky

by Adder24



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adder - Freeform, Brie Larson - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, F/M, Kiss the sky, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Original Character(s), tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adder24/pseuds/Adder24
Summary: Recovery can be a slow process but it can be made easier with the help and support of a few close friends. With encouragement Adder admitted himself to receive help and managed to form a close bond with Carol Danvers during his rehabilitation, but after he is released and recovering back on earth, something happens to Carol and Adder gains an unsuspecting visitor.





	Kiss the Sky

The Journey to recovery was never billed as easy, simple quick or straight forward, there was going to be bumps in the road, there was going to be those days where events in life were going to be put into context and reality was going to kick you hard in the ass. There was going to be moments where you’d break down and cry as old memories are stirred and brought back to life, it unfortunately is part of the process to recovery, painful memories awoken in order to evaluate and understand where things started to go wrong and how they can be addressed in order to move on with life.

After eight months of battling against depression, anxiety and severe PTSD, Adder agreed with Orson that he needed help. Fortunately for Adder Orson knew someone quite high up in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D who owed him a favour or two, he didn’t state why but he did say to Adder that they had been in a similar position themselves. Her name was Carol Danvers, she was the commander of Alpha flight, a team of superheroes who were earth's first line of defence against extraterrestrial activity and resided on Alpha Flight, low orbit space station. For two months Adder received treatment on board the space station. He was analysed by some of the best minds in the solar system, put on a strict treatment plan and given his own home from home.

He found it hard to adjust to start with, being stuck in space and surrounded by people he didn’t know. He kept himself to himself, only leaving his room to go to his sessions, a trait that alerted the team looking after him and they had no choice but to contact Orson and warn him of the fact that Adder wasn’t responding to treatment. Soon enough Adder had a visit from the Commander which put him on the defensive but she quickly broke down his guard by simply stating “I’ve been in those shoes” 

From that point on, she made sure to visit him every day, usually an hour after his session with the therapist, sometimes she would go visit with a meal, just to ensure he was eating properly and other times she’d bring him a cup of tea in the way that he likes it to be made. They were small offerings in comparison but they were greatly accepted. They would spend the next hour or two talking, about anything and everything. She’d check in and see how the sessions were going with him but often she left him to start the conversations, if he had things on his chest she would allow him to rant, if he needed to cry she would be that shoulder and give him a cuddle at the same time and if he was in a good mood or was playful then she’d go along with it and join in.

Over time they developed a close bond and with her help, Adder came out of his shell more. He explored the space station, met new people and started training, getting himself back into shape, ready to take back the title of Master reaper and often he would ask Danvers to come spar with him because he knew she was a worthy opponent. In those two months he had grown tremendously and he was back stronger than ever. Even Orson commented on the vast improvement made but while he was deemed fit to return, there was someone he knew he would miss terribly. 

They still kept in touch, she would visit him in his warehouse every two weeks, she'd even help him with his latest project of renovating A rusty old Ford mustang that was left to rot in an abandoned barn. He even let her pick the colours of the paintwork. It was only fitting that she chose cherry red with yellow stripes. He spent most of his free time working on it and after another long night of putting alot of time and effort into the project, Adder called it a night and sat outside on the makeshift bench he had made out of the old rotten seats. He had taken a cold soda out of the fridge and placed it down on the concrete floor while he gazed up at the stars, searching for the space station, it’s light shining that little bit brighter than the stars surrounding it and when he found it, a smile erupted on his face. He’d usually sit there for an hour or so and watch the night sky but the night had other ideas.

As he sat there watching the night skies and enjoying the peace and tranquility, a sudden loud bang echoed around the city. Adder stood up quickly and looked out across the hudson towards manhattan, thinking it was another attack of sorts but he saw no signs of smoke, no quinjets screaming across the skies or Tony flying into action. There was nothing, which he found peculiar. He then looked up towards the sky and that's when he saw her, falling towards the water, as if she had been knocked out the sky. He knew there wasn't enough time to use his shift technique as she fell through the air at a tremendous speed before she hit the water, hard and yards in front of him. Adder kicked his boots off and dived into the murky waters of the hudson, kicking his legs frantically to get to her faster. Once she was within reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to his chest, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist before he swam back up to the surface, gasping for air once he had broke through the water's surface. He then swam towards the jetty just outside his warehouse, carefully carrying her along with him before he then lifted her out of the water. He then carried her back to his warehouse and carefully laid her down on the makeshift bench he made, it was then her eyes flew open and she quickly pushed him aside so that she could throw up the copious amounts of water that she had consumed. 

“Take it easy” Adder said softly as he gently rubbed her back.  
“Is that you Adder?” She asked between breaths  
“Yeah it's me. I had to recreate bay watch to pull you out of the water”  
“Why didn't you shift?”  
“Well for a start you was going too fast and second, it doesn’t work underwater.”  
“Learn something new everyday ”  
“Indeed. Are you hurt at all?” He asked.  
“Only my back after smacking the water like that”  
“Understandable. Shall we get you inside? “  
“Please… “

If it was one thing he learnt about Carol, it was that it took alot to keep her down. She could take the hard punches thrown at her, ranging from alien species of another dimension to giant mechanised robots on a quest to kill mankind, she wasn't ready to stand down and give up, something that he admired about her considering her background. 

He helped her to her feet and then walked alongside her as they made their way back into the warehouse. Usually she hated men who would pretend to be chivalrous in order to get into her underwear but with Adder she knew it was genuine, he was a gentleman to everyone he met, he made no exceptions to anyone and such behaviour caused a stir among the women within the space station, not that he noticed or cared for the attention he would receive. 

She stepped into the warehouse and looked around. She was always so surprised at how resourceful he was. He had somehow managed to change a once abandoned warehouse into a fully functional home, using scrap materials and old freight containers to create rooms that were heated, plumbed and wired into the electrics. The walls of the containers were plastered and decorated, some were storage rooms while others served a purpose, they were spare bedrooms for the other reapers under his leadership, they were offices, bathrooms and man caves, one was even welded together with another to make a big enough kitchen. Of course he didn’t do it completely on his own, it would have taken a whole team of reapers to put it together using their skills. Yet while Adder made sure he accommodated for his fellow men, he also made sure he had enough room for his car workshop, which stood pride of place in the centre of the warehouse, the mustang that was now starting to look more recognisable, was up on struts, the newly refurbished chassis powder coated red while his black ninety seventy Dodge charger RT was parked beside it, the paintwork gleaming under the lights.

“Your charger keeps tempting me” She said Playfully as she brushed her wet hair away from her face  
“You leave Betty alone. Now...there is enough hot water for a shower and I believe Angelene left some clothes behind from the last time she was here, she’s roughly your height and build and I don’t think she would mind if you borrowed them”  
“Is anyone else here right now?”  
“Nope, everyone is out although I'm expecting Orson to be back around midnight”  
“Mr tall dark and stormy? I like him and his voice… a voice that does many things”  
“Like offer him a throat lozenge?”  
“... No I was thinking something else”  
“Like wha - OH! Oh that's why you told him he had a porn star voice! “

She chuckled and reached up, playfully patting his shoulder. 

“You got it big guy”  
“And there I was, believing I had the sexy voice”  
“Well.. You have the sexy accent, he has the sexy voice..”  
“Well that's better than nothing, anyway if you want something to eat there is some home made Lasagne in the kitchen”  
“Who made it? “ She asked as she headed to the bathroom  
“Who do you think?” He replied with a smirk on his lips. 

She smiled back at him and trudged to the bathroom while he proceeded to continue to work on the mustang. Most of the panels were now back in place, removed of rust and looking as if they were fresh out the factory, however it was still missing doors, seats and wheels but at least the engine was now back in its bay, cleaned up and ready to roar back into life once again, all Adder had to do was connect it all back in again, which meant sliding underneath the belly of the beast and performing delicate heart surgery. Luckily Adder had patience, something that he had developed when he was focusing on fixing up Betty's. It also helped him to escape his thoughts, clear his mind in some way from the distractions of the world around him. 

Using an old longboard that he found in the scrap yards, he carefully laid on the board and rolled himself under the engine bay, a pot of nuts and bolts lay squarely on his chest, needed to secure the engine to the reconstructed engine mounts. He placed them in so far before he slid himself out momentarily to grab the wrench and then went back underneath the engine bay, carefully screwing them in place while his mind drifted off, enjoying the partial silence and the smells of oil and grease but then his mind started to drift, not onto unpleasant thoughts or flashbacks but onto something else. Carol. Thinking of the times they shared on the station, how she’d come in and make him smile, how they sparred together and how they would lean on each other if they faced a hard day. Together they were a team and that bond and understanding between each other made Adder smile, a smile he hadn’t shown in quite sometime, in fact Orson was starting to believe he had forgotten how, that was till Carol came along, admittedly he didn’t speak to her a lot to start with but she didn’t care and eventually she broke down the cold walls he once had. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he thought of her but while he was getting carried away with them thoughts, he failed to notice the fact she was now out of the shower, dressed and standing at the side of him. She cleared her throat to get his attention which caused him to jolt and bang his head on the engine mount.

“Ow!...Ow!” He groaned as he slid out from under the car  
“You can’t start an engine by headbutting it Adder” She replied  
“Ha ha! You’re not funny!”  
“I was stating the obvious...not trying to be funny”

Adder growled and held his head as he sat himself up. He noticed she was now wearing a Black fitted vest and some baggy ripped black jeans along with her red boots, she looked stunning and Adder started to feel the fire within his belly

“Right...let me look it over” She ordered, snapping him from his thoughts  
“It’s just a bump on the head” Adder groaned  
“Well it sounded like quite the whack, so stop being the stubborn reaper and let me look at it”

Adder grumbled and removed his hand from his head and allows her to inspect it, her fingers delicately caressing his forehead as she inspects the newly formed bump. It was swollen and bruised but nothing too serious, given the reapers quick healing abilities. She gave him a reassuring smile and gently grazed her fingers over the bump that was now reducing in size.

“Nothing too serious, you’ll live”  
“I don't need to call the death squad?”  
“Nope, you're fine”

She smiled at him and gently patted his cheek but he had other ideas as his hand gently took hers, he held her gaze for a brief moment as the tension in the air started to heighten. He could feel his heart start to race in his chest as she looked at him with half lowered eyes. He could feel the pull, an strong urge to lean in and kiss her. He tried to resist, tried to fight it as long as he could because he was afraid to get into that situation again but he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, she hesitated a little before her hands finally rested on his cheeks as she returned the kiss, their lips caressing and brushing against each other. They were tender and delicate but as the heat between them started to rise, the kisses became more intense, more hungry, lips started to crush and bruise against one another, tongues started to dance and beg for access to the others mouth as hands wandered and started to crumple up clothes and caress bare skin. The once tender moment turned into a heated passion. Tops were removed effortlessly and cast to one side, jeans were being unbuttoned but as Adder went to undo hers, she quickly grabbed his hand and slowly shook her head.

“Not here” She said quietly before she looked around the warehouse “Are these containers soundproofed?” She asked  
“Of course” Adder replied while he kissed along her neck slowly  
“Then take me to your room”  
“With pleasure”

Adder scooped her up into his arms, he lifts her up and carries her to his room, which was the container right next to the workshop. It was painted light blue on the outside and appeared to have an extra section welded on but inside, Adder kept it modern and clean. The room was immaculate, everything was tidy, clothes folded neatly and put away, his Scythe was locked away in a special chest and everything was in its place. Three of his walls were painted a pale cream colour while the feature wall next to his bed was painted black and was adorned with canvas pictures of New York and London. He had a double bed that was dressed in white and black bedding. To the left Carol could see that the extra section welded onto his container, was indeed another room, perhaps an en suite.

“....I always thought you lived in chaos Adder”  
“Wrong Reaper Carol….that’s Able...he’s the messy one”

He carefully lowered her down onto the bed, their lips locked once more in a heated embrace, her hands running over his chest, fingers delicately tracing over his muscles before she reached his hips and rested her hands there, encouraging him to join her. He straddles her, letting her hands explore every inch of his toned torso, causing goosebumps to erupt under his skin. She then reached down to his belt, giving it a swift tug to spring the buckle open, her fingers making light work of undoing the belt as well as his jeans. She smirked at him as she slipped her hands into his boxers for a quick feel, causing him to suck in his bottom lip. 

“Well ain't we the handful?” she purred as she nibbled and licked his neck  
“You don’t know the half of it” Adder growled as he ran his hands down her spine, causing her to shiver in anticipation “Do you think you can handle me?”  
“Do your worst Reaper” She replied with a playful smirk on his lips

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he gently pushes her back down on the bed as his hands glided over her toned torso, his long slender fingers unfastening her jeans and easing them down before removing them completely, throwing them on the floor as she pushed down his and guided him down, trapping him in a steamy embrace, their lips crashing together once again as their hands started to fumble and remove clothing, heating things up between them now they were both naked and exposed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately, guiding him into position, moaning softly as they became one.

He started the rhythm, slow and steady, allowing them time to adjust to the sensations they were feeling. It had been a while for both of them to feel that kind of connection again, to feel passion, love and pleasure all at once as they moved together as one. No words were exchanged, only the occasional glances and some moans of pleasure that trickled from their lips but for the most part they were enjoying each other as hands explored bodies, lips were locked and hips were rolled to increase the intensity of their love making. Every movement, every kiss and every caress of skin was done with tenderness and affection. There was no rush to be done quick, they took their time, enjoying the pleasure they were giving each other and the deep intimate bond that they had formed over time.

They both needed this, to let off steam, to be intimate and affectionate, to be desired and wanted. It had been a long time for both of them, since they were last caught up in the throes of passion, it was their own choice as both of them needed time for wounds to heal but in that time fate had a weird way of bringing them both together, both of them turning to one another for help or for a shoulder to cry on and naturally the bond between them started to develop as they both started to get closer to each other, it would have only been a matter of time before they would take the next step together, slip under the bed sheets and experience those desires once again but with each other.

They had been tangled in the sheets together for over an hour before they both peaked, moaning the others name over and over again before they both relaxed in each other arms and caught their breath once again. Adder reached up and gently caressed her cheek, turning her face gently towards him as he gazed into her eyes, a smile perched up on his lips.

“I guess that’s one way to warm up” He said with a chuckle.  
“I should crash into the Hudson more often” She replied as she rested her head on his chest

Adder smiled as his arm wrapped around her waist and held her close, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of naked skin on skin. The afterglow it was called, the moment where both of them could relax and bask in each others company, enjoying the tingles that ran through their entire bodies and the giddiness of the physical activity they had just done but as they relaxed and started to get comfortable, a door could be heard opening and closing from the kitchen, followed by a few curse words and draws being opened and slammed shut. Adder groaned and ran his hand through his hair as Carol giggled.

“Duke…” He groaned  
“Another reaper I have not met yet?” She asked playfully  
“Duke has the nose of a shark, thinks with his stomach but you wouldn’t think that to look at him and he’s probably just helped himself to a massive portion of Lasagne”

Just then Adder heard footsteps approach his room as Carol quickly dived back under the covers in the hopes of not being seen, while Adder also tried to disguise her by kicking the covers off and making it look like he was hot.

“Ooooh this is beautiful” Duke said as he stuffed his face with a mouthful of Lasagna. “Orson has outdone himself”

Adder frowned and looked round to see Duke standing against the door frame, stuffing his face. Tall slender man with short messy brown hair, slim face and a scruffy beard. He also had a scottish accent, so when he was excitable most of the reapers found it hard to understand him, Orson in particular.

“I made it” Adder responded watching as Duke froze mid chew and looked at him wide eyed  
“You?!” He asked  
“Yeah...Me.”

Duke slowly chewed what he rammed in his mouth and then stared at Adder dumbfounded.

“What?” Adder asked  
“Well you kept that talent under wraps”  
“Thanks”  
“Always thought you was the grease monkey. Speaking of…why are you in bed naked when you’re still greasy as hell?”  
“Was gonna grab a shower but I fell asleep”  
“.....Right…..you got undressed and just…..fell asleep?”  
“Yeah”  
“So why is your duvet moving?”

Adder blinked and looked round and then looked back at Duke who was piling another piece into his mouth.  
“Erm…”  
“Have you got a woman in there?”  
“Duke-”  
“You have! About FUCKING time!”  
“Here we go-”  
“Who’s the lucky lady? I bet it’s that space bird that comes by every now and again, Blonde, fit and got a set of fantastic knock-”  
“DUKE!”  
“Should I go?”  
“Yes!”  
“Okay, I’ll go eat in the kitchen...you might wanna change your sheets because that’s not sani-”  
“NOW!”

Duke mocked saluted him and made his way back to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Adder rolled his eyes as Carol emerged from the duvet, giggling as she snuggled up to his side while he wrapped his long arms around her pulling her into his chest.

“Space bird?” She asked as she looked up to meet his ruby red eyes  
“Duke has a fantastic way with the english language when it comes to describing things and people, you should be honoured with the words he chooses to describe you” Adder joked

Carol smirked and slapped his cheek lightly and then kissed his lips tenderly as her fingers delicately ran along his jaw, feeling the smoothness of his skin before coming across the scrubby facial hair of his goatee.

“Guess I’ll have to get used to his magnificent handling of the english language” She replied  
“Oh?”  
“Mmm, think I might visit more often to see my favourite reaper, I'll just try not to crash into the Hudson next time, although I liked your rendition of Baywatch.” She replied in a sultry tone

A grin forced its way onto Adder’s lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This was the first time he felt contentment in as many months, a happiness he thought he had lost when he was trapped in an endless battle with his demons and two dark thoughts that plagued him. She became the light at the end of the tunnel, the guiding voice that pulled him out. She was his saviour and she gave him a reason to live again.


End file.
